


The Man Who Doesn’t Love You

by KinkyPinky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, long live the hoes of nct, unpopular shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPinky/pseuds/KinkyPinky
Summary: It's almost a bliss for Yukhei to walk into his apartment after this shitty day. The forms are not done, his boss chewed him up at the meeting and his head still hurts from his shenanigans before. Maybe he did develope a concussion. The migraine doesn't lie.But the day doesn't end there, unfortunately.





	The Man Who Doesn’t Love You

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the hoes of NCT. Why aren't people shipping them more?
> 
> Much thanks to Green for beta reading <3

The sun is setting and Yukhei hates it. It's not like he hates the sun, really, it's a huge gorgeous ball of fire in space, but he hates when the sun is setting and he is still at work. The forms are piling on his desk, and his boss is stepping on his neck for not filling them up correctly last week. 

There is also a staff meeting in about half an hour and he is only half way done with rewriting those stupid forms. 

He leans back in his chair, making a staring contest with the clock.

Yukhei loses, as always, and rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to make the exhaustion fall off and away from him.

**It's 7:10 P.M**.

The meeting is in another 20 minutes. Fuck it.

Yukhei looks down at the sheet in front of him and bangs his forehead against it. Lightly. Very lightly because brain damage is the last thing he needs right now. But maybe…

**7:12 P.M.**

Damn it.

\------

It's almost a bliss to walk into his apartment after this shitty day. The forms are _not_ done, his boss chewed him up at the meeting and his head still hurts from his shenanigans before. Maybe he did develope a concussion. The migraine doesn't lie.

Yukhei heads to the kitchen, only to find a man sitting at his table, smiling widely

"Hey!" He waves. 

Damn, Yuta. Almost gave him a heart attack. A pleasant one, but a heart attack, nonetheless.

"Hey man! Wh-what are you doing here?" He leans down to peck his lips. "Scaring the shit out of me?"

"Waiting for you." Yuta grimaces. "Duh."

Yukhei chuckles, pulling him up into an embrace. "Y'know, people should use _duh_ more. It's cute."

Yuta sticks out his tongue playfully, nuzzling his head on Yukhei's chest. He loves that Yukhei is so tall.

"And by people I mean _you_ . And by cute I mean _you_." Yukhei mutters, tapping Yuta's nose with the tip of his finger, punctuating his compliment.

Unsure, Yuta looks up at Yukhei, squinting.

"Hmmm."

" _'Hmmm'_ what?" 

"You look beat." Yuta concludes, brushing a finger over Yukhei's _very_ visible dark circles that embellishes his face.

"I am." 

Yuta's expression soften. "Do you want me to go?"

"Did I tell you to go?"

"No."

"Then no." Yukhei finalize, leaning down to kiss him deeply, arms snaking around to hug him tighter, grasping the fabric of his t-shirt.

"If you're too tired to fuck just say, we could… do other stuff." Yuta says against his lips.

"Like?" Yukhei leans his forehead on Yuta's 

"I can cook."

"Ah huh."

Yukhei's eyes pierce into Yuta's. Dammit, he really wants this face between his legs tonight.

"While you take a shower."

"Ok."

A finger grazes against the short one's chin.

"And then we'll eat," Yuta swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Go on."

"And then you'll have energy to fuck." 

Yukhei laughs out loud at Yuta's inferring of the current escalations. What a wonderful _fuck-buddy_ he has. He still wonders how much time he waited for him in here.

"How about I will take a shower, and you wait for me on the bed?"

"Even better," Yuta shrugs, tip-toeing to land another kiss. "You have nothing in your kitchen anyway."

\------

So Yuta does as he was told, waiting for Yukhei on his bed, clothes off and anticipating, sprawled over the dark-blue sheets. 

He's too worked up to not touch himself, cock laying heavy on his stomach. Yuta has already two of his fingers up his ass when Yukhei emerges from the bathroom, hair damp and cheeks rosy from the hot water.

"Fuck, Yuta." He mutters to himself, biting his lips after a sharp inhale. Yukhei could feel his cock stiffen, as he strides to his bed with hungry eyes to pounce on Yuta's petite frame. 

Still moving his fingers inside of himself, Yukhei watches with hooded lids, threatening to close and hide this magnificence and spare him this mouth-watering view.

He urges Yuta to pull out his fingers with an open mouthed kiss, two short and dainty digits being replaced with three bigger, callous ones, making a harsh groan bubble up Yuta's throat.

"Ugh, Give me a warning before…" Yuta pants, sweat forming over his forehead. "That hur-" Yukhei's tongue pushes past his lips, silencing him and drowning any moan or whimper.

"Sorry," Yukhei apologizes as they part, fingers still pumping inside, "I'm _really_ tired, but also very horny."

He keeps on prepping Yuta, looking down to where Yuta's hole is taking his fingers _so deliciously,_ so good that he wants to cry.

Yukhei pulls out, flipping Yuta on his side, as he lays behind him. After rolling a condom and lubbing up, Yukhei hooks the latter's knee up and keeping it in place with his wrist, aligning himself with his entrance. 

They usually do it with more enticing positions, especially when Yuta feels like being manhandled by Yukhei, which occurs pretty often, much to both of their liking - but right now, Yukhei just wants to get off, to fuck his own senses away and to do it fast, so he could fall asleep at last.

He wastes no time, hips rocking in hard thrusts into Yuta, who's a quivering mess, half-moaning and half-whining. He holds on to the sheets, tangling his hands in the blanket, embracing for a nearing climax. 

Yukhei hits his prostate, and Yuta practically shout in pleasure, palm reaching down to fist his cock, slicking it up with his own pre-cum and-

And Yukhei's thrusts became more erratic, losing his hard rhythm, as he buries himself balls-deep In Yuta's ass, lip bitten red. He comes into the condom, fingers gripping Yuta's thigh unforgivingly, and leaving crescent-like marks over his fair skin.

He pulls out with a deep growl, peeling the condom off to tie it up, and throws it _somewhere_ near the bin.

"Oh god, that was…" He lays on his back, regaining his breath. "That was great…" 

Yukhei then looks up to see Yuta's lusting eyes. Yuta's palm reaches to graze his chest, head deeping in to press his lips to Yukhei's, kissing him. 

Yukhei's eyes widen as the realization hits him.

"Shit." 

"What?" Yuta whispers over his lips.

"You didn't cum."

"It's ok."

Yukhei groans to himself. "No it's not, man." 

_Dammit, I should've pay more attention_.

"It's alright, you had a long day," Yuta says, leaning back on his heels while stroking his dick, "I'll get myself off."

"No." Yukhei decides. "Come on, straddle on my chest." 

"What-"

Yukhei smiles lazily, too tired to explain. "Just do it, man."

So Yuta does what he is told, putting one leg over the latter's chest, cock bobbing up and down with every minor movement each of them make.

"You're going to suck me off?" He asks as Yukhei rearrange their positions so that Yuta's leaking cock is touching his lips lightly, pre-cum oozing out.

"Yeah." Yukhei answers, and immediately laps his tongue around the tip, his lips following suit. Yuta tries not to buck his hips forward, but his body is telling him otherwise. Yukhei helps him, pushing his pelvis forward _for_ him, hollowing his cheeks and takes another inch of his cock into his mouth. He knows he looks damn good with his lips wrapped around a dick, like he was born to suck them dicks and should be worshipped for it.

Yuta cries out, one hand grips Yukhei's strands and the other bracing on the headboard, fucking his mouth vigorously.

He can feel his climax build up, and he grits his teeth. Yuta let his hip lean backwards and his cock falls out of Yukhei's mouth. Perplexed, Yukhei looks up at Yuta, who's now tugging his own cock. 

One, two, three strokes and he comes over Yukhei's face, jizz sticks to his swollen lips, nose, eyebrows - it's all over. 

He lets go of Yukhei's hair, now holding the headboard with both hands for dear life, retaining his posture. Kinda.

"I can _swallow,_ you know."

"Trust me, I know," Yuta answers, still panting as he reaches for the box of Kleenex on the night stand, pulling out a tissue. "Just thought it'll be sexier that way."

He slides down Yukhei's chest to his belly, making himself and him room to clean and _breathe,_ brushing his cum gently off the latter's glowing face. Yukhei always looks ethereal after sex.

"You don't have to clean it." Yukhei says.

"You wanna wake up crusty of cum?" Yuta deadpans, and Yukhei pouts. "Didn't think so."

"Not that I mind the surprise, but… Why'd you come here? And, waited so late?"

Yuta shrugs. "I wanted to see you. Didn't think you'd be _that_ late."

"That's sweet of you." Yukhei says, smiling a goofy smile. It's a bizarre sight Yuta thinks. Such an adorable smile from someone he is cleaning his cum off of at the moment.

"I liked it." He adds.

Yuta takes a deep breath before deciding to speak, rubbing off a patch of jizz from Yukhei's cheek.

"I like _you_. A lot." He exhales, finally.

Yukhei's smile dissipates fast, eyebrows furrowing and searching for Yuta's eye contact, to no avail. 

"Yuta." His voice drop drastically. Not cheerful as usual.

He resumes to focus on that stubborn drop of cum on the side of Yukhei's chin. He hears his name being called again.

"What?"

"I know you expect me to say that I like you back, right?"

Yuta doesn't answer. _Damn, did it dry up already? He may need a wet cloth-_

Yukhei sighs. "I _do_ , just… not that way, y'know?" 

Yuta still doesn't pay attention. _Just one more sticky patch of cum over his eyebrow and he is done-_

"Yuta!" Yukhei exclaims. 

"What?"

"You… you think you're the only one I'm sleeping with, don't you?"

Yuta sniffs, throwing the tissue away as he rolls away from his body to kneel next to him _. That's it, all clean and-_

"You do." Yukhei rolls his eyes, and he sits up in his bed. He is _way_ too tired for this shit "Dammit, man!"

"Not anymore, I don't." Yuta scratches his head, looking down to look for an actual answer. "I just want more, Yukhei."

"I have nothing _more_ to give, Yuta," He then gestures himself. "That's all, just a sexy man with great libido. that's all of me." 

_He is not wrong about that_ , Yuta thinks.

"But," He then let his thumb run over Yukhei's hair, pushing back strands of hair away from his face. "Aren't we having a good time? Aren't our conversations and cuddling makes you wish for some commitment?"

Yukhei scoffs. He really doesn't need _this_ talk right now.

"Yuta-" 

"I'm serious. I want you, all the time, every time." He let his hand drop to Yukhei's, intertwining them. "Don't you want to try and be more than a _booty call_? I mean, why not-"

"It's _because_ we're having a good time!" He almost shouts, and Yuta flinches away from his hand. "The conversations and cuddling is great, really. It makes me feel whole."

"But you don't care it doesn't make _me_ feel 'whole'?"

"I think…" Yukhei starts, and then his thoughts trails off. Of course he cares for Yuta. _What a stupid question!_

"I think it might be the age gap." He settles for that excuse, for now.

 _So_ tired.

Yuta gets off the bed with a huff, looking for his clothes.

"What _age gap_?" He asks mockingly, pulling up his jeans. "I'm only 6 years older than you."

"And because of _that_ you're looking for a stable relationship." Yukhei replies. "And I'm not it."

Yuta is already fully dressed, striding and glaring over the room's floor in search of his shoes, Yukhei gets up as well, still naked, and follows him on wobbly legs, exhaustion taking over.

"I-I'm young and stupid, I want to have fun and make mistakes, y'know."

Yuta already has his jacket in his hands, sighing and turning around to look at Yukhei. "But what if not committing to me is one of your mistakes?" Yukhei can hear his voice crack. He hates seeing his lover cry. "What if I was _the one?"_

"Then…" Yukhei trails off again, looking for the right answer in Yuta's eyes. Blurry, tearful eyes.

 _Dammit_. _Can't_ _this day end already_?

"Then it'll probably be my worst mistake to let you go."

Yuta looks away. One tear dripping down his cheek. Yukhei tries to brush the tear off, but Yuta swats his hand away from him.

"I'm sorry, man." 

He hates it. They were having such a good time. Fucking and talking and just… going with the flow. It wasn't a strong bond, was it? I mean, they had a mutual attraction, which is almost rare these days, but… it wasn't love, right?

And Yukhei still _wants_ to fool around, to get a blow job once in a while when he gets back home, or when he has lonely nights, just call Yuta and have a filthy phone-sex. He also doesn't mind the vanilla sex every now and then, where they both grind against each other on Yukhei's couch, kissing and biting and moaning untill dawn comes.

Why would any of them want it to end? The sex is great, it's fulfilling. At least for Yukhei 

"So… I'll see you around?" Yukhei asks hesitantly, pursuing Yuta to the front door.

"No."

The door closes with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from NCT 127 'No Longer'


End file.
